Such copper plate coolers are usually arranged between the furnace shell and the furnace lining and are connected to the cooling system of the metallurgical furnace. The cooling elements on the side facing the interior of the furnace are extensively provided with a refractory material in blast furnaces, whereas the copper cooling elements in steel-melting furnaces are inserted in the upper part of the furnace over the refractory lining.
Plates made of cast copper have been known, in which the cooling ducts are formed by integrally cast steel pipes. An oxide film in the integrally cast steel pipes, as well as an insufficient connection between the steel pipe and the copper plate hinders a uniform dissipation of heat.
A plate cooler has been known from DE 29 07 511 C2, which is made of a forged or rolled ingot and in which the cooling ducts are vertically extending blind holes, which are prepared by mechanical deep drilling. The desired position of the holes in terms of height and lateral position is maintained accurately, and uniform dissipation of heat is guaranteed as a result.
The plate cooler is provided with webs and grooves on the side facing the interior of the furnace and may be lined with refractory bricks or with a refractory tamping clay.
A plate cooler made of a forged or rolled copper tube ingot or copper blank has been known from EP 0 705 906 A1, in which cooling ducts are provided for cooling the edge zones in addition to the vertically extending blind holes, and the cooling ducts are arranged in the edges as vertical or horizontal blind holes of a smaller diameter around the vertically arranged blind holes.
A plate cooler made of a forged or rolled copper tube ingot with vertically extending blind holes has been known from the yet unpublished DE Patent Application No. P 195 45 048.5, wherein the blind holes are equipped with bilateral vertical and horizontal side flanges. A circular cooling ring can be formed within a metallurgical furnace due to the overlapping and connection of the vertical side flanges.
Cooling rings arranged one on top of another or individual plate coolers arranged one on top of another can be connected to one another due to the overlapping and connection of the horizontal side flanges.
A plate cooler made of a forged or roller copper tube ingot, which is inserted in the upper part of a melting furnace, especially an arc furnace, and whose smooth or flat inner side is not protected by a refractory lining, has been known from the yet unpublished DE 195 45 984.9.